


you know the rules and so do i

by panconkiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El problema de andar perdiendo su teléfono a cada rato no era si podía encontrarlo después o no.</p><p>Esto era una carrera y Yamagata había perdido antes de empezar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know the rules and so do i

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El 14 de febrero es también el cumpleaños de Yamagata! Quería postear esto ayer, pero shit happens. Traduje esto desde el inglés. Si hay alguna parte incómoda, porfa péguenme.  
> Está basado en su current concern, por cierto.

Todo partió con un _post-it_ y una _selfie_.

Yamagata encontró su teléfono en su escritorio con una pequeña nota pegada:

_< <ten mas cuidado para la proxima! los telefonos perdidos son buena fuente de entretencion!>>_

Al sacarle el papel, la pantalla le mostró un foto de Tendou guiñandole un ojo. Yamagata se rió, cambió el fondo de pantalla y siguió con sus clases como si nada el resto del día.

***

La segunda vez, fue Wakatoshi quien se lo entregó cuando entro a la sala. Esta vez el fondo consistía en una _selfie_ grupal de todos los de tercero (más un dibujo mal hecho de él mismo como reemplazo), pero lo que se le hizo más raro fueron las palabras de su capitán.

—Tendou me pidió que te recordara las reglas.

Yamagata no se dio cuenta de que esos dos mensajes eran, de hecho, una amenaza hasta la tercera vez, cuando vio que su lista de contactos había sido reemplazada por nombres de protagonistas de manga, lo cual no sólo debía requerir más esfuerzo que una simple _selfie_ , dándole a entender que las bromas irían aumentando su intensidad; pero incluso aunque no pensara en ello, el mensaje de texto que le llegó era bastante ominoso.

_> >De: Uzumaki Naruto_

_> >hayato-kun! pueden pasar cosas malas si sigues perdiendo tu telefono! de veras! (≡`ω´≡)_

Así que pensó, _Bueno, debería ponerle un alto a esto_ , pero en realidad no tenía ganas de esforzarse mucho, además de que ya tenía una tendencia a dejar su teléfono en cualquier parte.

La cuarta fue menos elaborada que la tercera. Cuando encontró su teléfono, _Line_ se veía a rebosar de notificaciones.

_> Yamagata Hayato ha publicado un nuevo estado: He decidido dejar la humanidad, al fin es hora de que acepte mi verdadera puercoespín-cidad._

_> Oohira Reon ha respondido: Me alegro mucho por ti, Hayato. Tienes todo mi apoyo._

_> Kawanishi Taichi ha respondido: igual se veía venir tbh_

_> Goshiki Tsutomu ha respondido: No estoy seguro de cómo funciona eso pero mucha suerte senpai!!!!!!!_

Y la cosa siguió por ese camino.

Con todo, era bastante divertido. Parte de él ya se estaba acostumbrando a las bromas como pequeñas sorpresas que le daban emoción a su día. Era cierto que algunas eran una molestia, pero la anticipación que le daba cada vez que veía su teléfono sobre su escritorio era algo así como adictiva, así que le hizo la vista gorda a las peores.

Fue en ese entonces que debió haber tomado cartas en el asunto.

Para la duodécima vez, luego de que hubiese pasado casi una hora tratando de devolver el idioma local del sistema a japonés (no podía ser en inglés, ni siquiera chino. ¿Hebreo? _¿En serio?_ ), al fin decidió que tenía que ponerle un alto.

Una clave. Eso debía bastar para mantener a Tendou lejos de sus cosas.

Excepto que este era Tendou Satori.

En serio, ¿por qué no lo vio venir? Yamagata supo que había cometido un error el momento en el que puso un pie dentro de la sala, cuando un brillo captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

Sobre su escritorio descansaba un objeto cubierto en cintas y pedrería rosa y violeta. Brillante, adorable, absolutamente cursi.

Su teléfono, por supuesto. Wakatoshi no se veía por ninguna parte, lo cual probablemente significaba que el mismísimo Tendou había venido a dejárselo personalmente.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. La pantalla se desbloqueó sin el uso de su contraseña, lo cual ya era una mala señal; esta vez su fondo de pantalla consistía en una _selfie_ tomada frente a un espejo. Tendou sostenía su celular con una mano y un cartel con la otra

 _< <DE HECHO ADIVINE LA CONTRASEÑA A LA PRIMERA PERO EL NUEVO _LOOK _ES POR LA MALA ONDA_

_PD: BORRE MI CONTACTO PORQUE NARUTO ES ESTUPIDO Y LO ODIO >>_

***

Yamagata Hayato se hallaba sentado en la cafetería con su almuerzo intacto, el teléfono perdido y descendiendo lentamente en la desesperación.

Había conseguido perder su teléfono sólo una vez luego del incidente de la pedrería, encontrándolo luego pegado con cinta al techo justo sobre su escritorio (maldita gente alta, y eso que él no era tan bajo), lo cual había ocurrido hace dos semanas. Sí, está bien, estaba asustado de las consecuencias. Esto ya no era un juego, sino terrorismo. Tendou quería la cabeza olvidadiza de Yamagata.

Por Dios, ya había aprendido la lección, ¿de acuerdo? Ya casi ni sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo a menos que fuera una emergencia, y sí, eso significaba que no podía jugar en la escuela. Sus gatos en el _Neko Atsume_ se estaban aburriendo de él y Kawanishi ya había sobrepasado su puntuación más alta en el _Cookie Run_. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Y como si la creciente intensidad de las bromas no fuese lo suficientemente molesta, ahora tenía que lidiar con este suspenso. Era obvio que Tendou tenía su teléfono, ¿por qué no acababa con ello de una vez? ¿Qué estaba planeando? ¿Y por qué le estaba tomando _todo el santo día_?

—¿Estás seguro que buscaste bien? —le había preguntado Wakatoshi mientras terminaba con su segunda ración, porque Yamagata había llegado al punto en el que hasta él podía ver el embrollo en el que se había vuelto esta situación y cómo lo estaba volviendo loco. O tal vez sólo era el hecho de que su propio plato todavía estaba lleno. La idea de Tendou Satori y sus juegos mentales había arruinado su apetito.

Respiró profundamente antes de responder.

—Sí, ya he recorrido todo, tres veces, incluso fui a la oficina hace un rato para ver si alguien lo había devuelto.

—¿Tuviste suerte?

 _Tú qué crees_ , no, eso era cruel. Wakatoshi no tenía la culpa.

—Para nada.

—¿Tal vez lo dejaste en casa hoy?

—No, estoy seguro de que lo revisé hoy en la mañana después de las duchas, y he buscado en todo el trayecto entre las puertas del gimnasio y la nuestro salón —Yamagata suspiró, dejando salir todo su estrés—. Es obvio que Tendou lo-

—¿Desde las puertas del gimnasio?

—Sí, Wakatoshi, eso es lo que dije.

—¿Qué hay del gimnasio?

—¿Qué con eso?

—¿Buscaste allí? ¿O en los vestidores?

—Si hubiese sido allí, entonces Tendou ya lo tiene.

—Parece poco probable.

—Lo sé, ese hombre no tiene paciencia, le encanta presumir sus jugadas al momento en que las tiene listas, pero, yo que sé, ¡está haciendo una excepción hoy? No sé qué se andará trayendo, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno-

—Se me hace extraño que pienses eso, teniendo en cuenta que Tendou no fue a la práctica de esta mañana.

—… ¿Qué?

Espera, ahora que lo mencionaba, Yamagata sí recordaba que la última vez que revisó su teléfono fue porque Tendou lo había llamado.

Resulta que había pescado un resfriado y le pidió al líbero que lo disculpara con el entrenador, pero Yamagata estaba muy ocupado arreglándose el cabelllo para hacerlo, así que le pidió a uno de los de primero que le pasara el teléfono a Washijou. Y cuando Shibata, según recordaba, se lo trajo de vuelta, como Yamagata seguía ocupado le pidió al chico que “Sólo déjalo por ahí, ya lo recojo yo en un momento.”

La campana que anunciaba el final de la hora de almuerzo resonó y Yamagata miró su plato lleno con incredulidad.

—Ya sé dónde está mi teléfono.

***

—¡Estoy seguro! ¡Debe estar por aquí!

Eita dejó todo lo que tenía en las manos y trató, de verdad que lo hizo, de hablar calmadamente.

—¿Dónde, _exactamente_ , es “por aquí”? ¡Llevamos buscando diez minutos!

—¡Vístanse más rápido! —gritó el entrenador desde el gimnasio, asustando a todos en los vestidores excepto Wakatoshi.

Yamagata trató de recordar sus movimientos de esa mañana, con todo y los detalles de su conversación con Tendou. Por donde se le mirase, su teléfono debería de estar en una de las bancas, pero todas estaban vacías cuando llegó.

—¿Tal vez alguien vino antes que nosotros y lo tomó? —sugirió Reon, quien ya se había dado por vencido con la búsqueda y estaba poniéndose su ropa deportiva.

—Pero ya fui a ver en la oficina mil veces hoy.

—Entonces no se lo llevaron, simplemente lo pusieron en un lugar más seguro que las bancas.

Era razonable, debían haber pasado un máximo de cuatro clases por el gimnasio durante el día, y con toda esa gente alguien pudo haberse sentado sobre su teléfono por accidente.

—¿Pero dónde lo habrían puesto? Este vestidor es bastante grande.

—Déjalo para después —Wakatoshi ya estaba vestido y guardando sus pertenencias dentro de su casillero—. La práctica está por empezar. Si aún después no lo encuentras, yo puedo prestarte mi teléfono hasta que lo reemplaces.

Una luz se encendió dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Eso es! ¿Pueden llamarme?

Los otros de tercero buscaron sus teléfonos al mismo tiempo, pero el más rápido fue Wakatoshi. Entre los cuatro se quedaron callados y diez segundos pasaron sin pena ni gloria.

Y entonces, el silencio fue roto por una melodía ochentera.

—… ¿Eso es-?

—Tiene que ser una broma.

Yamagata acortó la distancia desde donde estaba parado hasta la fuente de sonido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Terminó frente a, por supuesto, su propio casillero.

_We are no strangers to love._

_< <you know the rules and so do_ i>>* _,_ era lo que estaba escrito en la notita que reposaba sobre su teléfono.

***

—… Y entonces, después de convencerte para que te despegaras de tu teléfono, sólo tuve que… ah, espe- _¡ACHÚ!_

—Ugh.

Hubo una pequeña pausa al otro lado de la línea, le dio tiempo a Yamagata de arrepentirse de todas sus malas decisiones en la vida.

—Lo siento, Hayato-kun. Como iba diciendo, luego de _engañarte_ para que te despegaras de tu precioso teléfono, solo tuve que esperar unos minutos más a que la primera clase del día usara el gimnasio, llamar de nuevo, convencer al chico de que lo dejara en tu casillero y escribiese la nota, y luego dormir el resto del día. Creo que me merecía un descanso luego de diseñar tan maestro plan.

—¿Y la combinación de mi casillero?

—¡Oh! ¡La adiviné a la primera!

—Por su puesto. ¿Y qué tal si no me hubiese despegado de él? ¿Y si lo hubiese llevado a clase conmigo?

—Estaba la posibilidad, sí, por eso tuve tanto cuidado de llamar cuando te estuvieras peinando.

Yamagata no podía creerlo, de veras que no. ¿Tendou había hecho todo esto sólo por su estúpido juego? Desde quedarse despierto toda la mañana aún estando enfermo monitoreando esta ridícula _Misión Imposible_ hasta su perfecta coordinación. Y la forma en que su propio resfrío había formado parte de todo, era demasiado conveniente. Yamagata hubiese pensado que era parte de su plan desde el principio si él mismo no lo hubiese visto el día anterior vivito y coleando. Se había enfermado en el transcurso de una noche y planificado toda esta locura en una mañana. Era bastante irreal.

Mentira, sí que lo creía. Conocía a Tendou lo suficiente como para aceptarlo así como así. El tipo era un monstruo, después de todo.

… De veras.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo cambiaste mi tono de llamada, no despegué la vista de mi teléfono por dos semanas. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Bluetooth? ¿Hackeo a distancia?

—Ja ja, ¡ves muchas pelis de espías, Hayato-kun! —¡mira quién habla!—. En realidad lo había puesto la última vez, pero como siempre lo tienes en vibrador, nunca te diste cuenta —la voz de Tendou sonaba más ronca entre más hablaba y entonces hubo otra pausa, un poco de tos y luego el sonido de beber agua—. ¡Pero eso es lo que hizo que la broma funcionara! Pude llamarte sin que tú siquiera te enteraras de nuestro amigo Rick Astley, y cuando el otro chico encontró tu teléfono, simplemente le pedí que le quitara el silencio. El resto es historia.

Era duro de admitir, pero el tipo era asombroso. Ahora que todo el estrés se había ido, Yamagata vio todo el asunto desde un punto de vista externo, y recordar todo lo que había pasado durante el día se le hizo hasta divertido.

Maldición, de verdad le gustaba este juego.

—¿Y _tú_ hiciste todo esto solo? —lo molestó—. Suena súper sospechoso, ¿estás seguro que nadie te ayudo?

—¿Quéeee? ¡Vamos, Hayato-kun! Es un milagro individual, ¡de veras-!

 _¡Clap!_ Yamagata apenas pudo contener la risa cuando se dio cuenta de que Tendou acababa de darse una cachetada al cubrirse la boca con las manos.

—Ve a dormir, Naruto.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO PARA MÍ!

Yamagata colgó al borde de un ataque de risa. Y pensar que Tendou aún tenía un par de días más de descanso, dos días en los que podría jugar Cookie Run tanto como quisiera.

**Author's Note:**

> * _We are no strangers to love_  
>  You know the rules and so do I  
> Never Gonna Give You Up, de Rick Astley
> 
> Algún día Tendou superará el final de Naruto.
> 
> [Comisiones Abiertas.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
